An Inquiring Mind
by ben10987654321
Summary: Follow up to Reunions and Closure. Post PRDT. Kira decides to get to the bottom of Tommy’s and Hayley’s relationship and may just spur them to act on their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**An Inquiring Mind**

Summary: Follow up to Reunions and Closure. Post PRDT. Kira decides to get to the bottom of Tommy's and Hayley's relationship and may just spur them to act on their feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Note: A Tommy/Hayley get together story because for me there simply aren't enough of them.

* * *

It had been a few days since they had defeated Mesagog and Kira was making her way to Dr O's house. She had volunteered to help clean up Dino Ops. Now wanting to clean up the mess was only half the reason she was here. The other half being the relationship between Hayley and Dr O. Truthfully she had been curious for months but fighting mutant freaks kept getting in the way. Hayley had said that she and Dr O met at college. Ok that Kira can accept but how did she find out Dr O had been a ranger. Its not exactly something you bring up in idle conversation. They were obviously close friends but what Kira really wanted to know was had it been anything more than that. Was it still something more that that? Kira knocked on the door

"Its open Kira" Tommy shouts

"Kira walks in to find Dr O grimacing slightly as he gets out of his chair "Dr O, you ok?"

"I'm fine. Its just the third time I've lost my powers and I'm 28 now, not 18" Tommy stood up. Had it hurt this much the other 2 times? His body ached all over.

Kira was slightly worried. She had ached all over at first but after a couple of days she was fine but then again as Dr O said he was older now. Maybe this is why rangers are usually teenagers. "So Dr O you up for this?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of surprised you agreed to help, Connor and Ethan came up with some quite inventive excuses to avoid this"

Kira rolls her eyes. Those two! She is going to have to sort them out later. "It has to be done and besides you are my favourite teacher"

Tommy smiles "Thanks Kira. Come on then"

They make their way down to the basement. Its still a mess after what Zeltrax did. "So how upset is Hayley?" Kira asks

"A little. She did create most of this. She's always been a genius, ever since I first met her"

"In college she said"

"Yeah" Tommy laughs

Kira looks at him "What?"

"Nothing. Its just we literally bumped into each other. I knocked her flat on her back"

Kira couldn't help but laugh "Really?"

"Yeah. I was in the library, turned a corner and knocked her over. Of course it was more her fault than mine" Tommy smiles wryly at the memory

"I have the feeling that's not how she would tell the story"

"Probably but I wasn't the one carrying a stack of books so high she couldn't see where she was going." Tommy laughs again "Oh those books went everywhere and the look on her face"

"That's not nice, laughing at her" Kira scorns

"I didn't laugh at the time. I was a gentleman and I helped her to her feet and helped her collect her books"

Kira just uh huhs in reply and moves some rocks and comes across a box. "Hey Dr O what's this?"

Tommy turns round. "Oh thank goodness you found that" He walks over and collects it. He sees Kira staring at him. "You want to see inside don't you?"

"Well I am kind of curious"

Tommy shakes his head and opens the box. "This is my original morpher and the Dragon Dagger"

Kira looks confused "I thought your powers were lost"

"They were. You know of Zordon and the command centre"

Kira nods "Yeah from your video"

"When it was destroyed I went up there and searched through the ruins and I found these. They are too dangerous to be just left lying around so I brought them back with me. In fact it was Hayley's study of my morpher that allowed her to create yours"

"Dr O I've been meaning to ask How…"

"did Hayley find out I was a ranger." Tommy finishes.

"Yeah"

"I was wondering when one of you would ask that. Funnily it was similar to the way you found out"

Tommy and Kira are back up in the house sitting down. "So where were we?" Tommy asks.

"You had just met Hayley"

"Right in the library. Well as I said, I apologised and helped her up. I went back off to my studying and truthfully never gave what happened much thought. After that we started to bump into each other more often, in corridors, shops, cafes. It was sort of weird now I think about it"

"Fate's way of bringing you together, perhaps" Kira supplied

"Possibly. Anyway at some point we started talking to each other and hanging out together, became my best friend honestly. In fact Hayley reminded me of an old friend from high school. She's just as clever as he is, perhaps more so but I'm getting off my story. So one day, at least how she tells it, she came over to my apartment to find me out so she let herself in."

"She broke in?" Kira asks with some amusement

"Yeah, she has her own set of lock picks. Now where she got them from even I don't know."

"Why did she break in?"

"She claimed she had left her purse."

"She claimed?"

"I have no reason to doubt her but still it was odd. I think she may have had her suspicions I was hiding something, after all I do have to glaze over some of my teenage years for obvious reasons"

Kira nods in understanding. Heck in fact she'll probably have to do the same about what happened this last year. "So how did she find out?"

"She read my journal. The one I had hidden very well I may add. Hence why I don't quite believe the left her purse story" Tommy is now using sarcasm. He never really believed that purse story at all.

"You wrote a journal about being a ranger. Why?"

Tommy shakes his head "I just needed to get it off my chest. It had been my life for years. I suppose I just wanted to record it while my memory was still fresh. What really surprised me is that she believed every word and didn't dismiss me as insane"

* * *

Flashback

Hayley is fiddling with Tommy's lock. Part of her knows she shouldn't be doing this but there is just something about Tommy apart from he is way too good looking. She tries to push that thought aside. He's never going to look at her like that. The lock clicks and in she goes. He knows far more than any palaeontology student should, especially about science. He claims he had a really clever friend at school who helped him with that stuff but for some reason Hayley just doesn't buy it. "So if I was a secret diary or something where would I be?" she says out loud. Without trying to disturb too much Hayley searches through the apartment. She opens the wardrobe and looks. She notices the bottom is slightly askew. She bends down, taps on it and gets a hollow echo. Ah-ha. She lifts it up and finds several books. She picks them up and opens the top one. Inside it is full of hand written entries in Tommy's handwriting. She goes and sits on the bed and starts to read.

Tommy gets back to his apartment to find the door unlocked. Funny, he was sure he had locked it. He opens the door and hears what sounds like someone crying coming from his bedroom. He walks over and opens the door "Hayley?"

Hayley looks up. Oh god. "Tommy! I…"

Tommy sees what she's reading. He doesn't get mad, he rarely does. He finds her a tissue and hands it to her. She wipes her tears "Now Hayley what are you doing here?"

"I left my purse" The first thing that pops into her head.

"And stumbled upon my journals in the process?"

She doesn't answer. Tommy sits on the bed next to her "What do you want to know?"

"Is all this true?"

"Every word"

"You were really a power ranger?"

"Yes now why were you crying? I hate to see you upset" Tommy puts his arm round her shoulder.

Hayley gathered herself for a moment. Wow her best friend had saved the world like 100 times. "I know I shouldn't have read these Tommy.."

"Hayley I'm not angry, so tell me what is so upsetting?"

Hayley looks at his face. His eyes are so full of kindness and compassion, exactly why she's fallen in love with him. "I was reading the bit where you broke up with Kimberley. I didn't know you could write so passionately. It sounded like you hurt a lot"

"I was hurt. She was my first love. That stays with you a long time"

Hayley looks down "I wouldn't know"

Tommy looks at her "Everyone has a first love"

"They were people I cared about but I don't know if I could ever describe it as love" Hayley still isn't looking up.

Tommy puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head up and round. He leans forward and gently kisses her on her lips. For a few seconds after they break apart Hayley sits there almost in a trance. "Hayley?" Tommy says

She snaps out of it. "Sorry. What were you saying?" She now has a smile on her face.

Tommy is also smiling "I'm kind of surprised you aren't having me hauled off for being nuts. Most people wouldn't believe what I wrote in those books"

"I'm not most people"

"No your not" Tommy loves that about her, how unique she is. He pulls her into a hug. "Hayley"

"Yes Tommy"

"Weren't you upset at the part where I was evil."

"Thomas Oliver!" Hayley pulls back so she can look him in the eye. "You were not evil. Your mind was being controlled. You are the most caring man I have ever met even if you're a little slow on the uptake"

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Tommy says in a rather amused tone of voice.

"It was both. Women are great at multitasking"

"And you're great at everything" Tommy adds

"I don't like to boast" Hayley says with a shrug

"Yes you do, all the time. Miss Genius who is so going to MIT"

"I don't think so"

"You're not?"

"It's what my parents what and I don't what to disappoint them but…"

"Hayley you have to do what makes you happy whatever that is. You know I'll support you"

"Yeah I know" Hayley leans forward and kisses Tommy. After they break apart "So come on tell me all about being a ranger, how does that morphing thing work, and the weapons and the zords and the…"

"Whoa Hayley slow down" Tommy puts his finger to Hayley's lips. "I'm no expert on that although…" Tommy gets up and goes to his wardrobe. In the false bottom he picks up a box and sits back on the bed. "I picked these up on my trip to Angel Grove last month" Tommy opens the box and pulls out his morpher and the Dragon Dagger. "Here, this is my morpher. The power's long been drained so feel free to look at it"

Hayley takes the morpher from Tommy. Oh wow, what she wouldn't give to take this apart. "What's that?" She refers to the dagger.

"The Dragon Dagger"

"Oh you used that to control the DragonZord. I read it in your journal"

"That's right. I should pay him a visit one of these days"

"Huh" Hayley says rather lost.

"The DragonZord, he's still there beneath the waves, asleep, waiting until he's needed again"

"Really. Are you serious?" Hayley can barely contain her excitement.

"Yes Hayley. Although with the green ranger energy gone, its probably impossible to wake him" Tommy sighs. He was really like an old friend, he did miss him, well as much as one can miss a machine. Tommy puts the dagger to his mouth and plays the tune on it.

"Wow how does it do that?" Hayley looks like a little girl in a candy shop

"As I said Hayley I'm no expert". He sees the look in her eye "You want to take them apart don't you"

"Well you know me Tommy, I have to know how things work"

Tommy shakes his head in rye amusement. "Ok I'll tell you what I know"

Flashback ends.

* * *

"I spent the rest of the week explaining what I knew" Tommy explains to Kira. "Once she's onto something she never lets go so in the end I allowed her to carefully examine my morpher. I suppose that was the start of Dino Thunder even though I didn't know it at the time"

"You hadn't found the Dino Gems yet?" Kira asks.

"No I found them when I began to work for Anton"

"Did you and Hayley date because you mentioned kissing in your story" Kira wanted to know.

"For a little while but we got pulled in different directions, me to Anton and Hayley did decide to go to MIT so we ended it. We're still friends to this day though"

Ah-ha they had dated. Kira had suspected that. Tommy stood up. He had been sitting too long and his joints had gone stiff. He involuntary groaned, he still ached all over.

Kira watched Dr O get up obviously in pain. "Dr O, you should rest. I mean cleaning up Dino Ops can wait. In fact I will personally drag Connor and Ethan up here to help tomorrow"

"Kira…"

"No arguments. Now does Hayley know you're in pain?"

"No I don't want to worry her Kira. It'll pass, believe me I've endured worse."

"When?"

"When I was losing my green ranger powers. They didn't disappear overnight, they were drained slowly battle by battle. Every battle the hits hurt a little more, in fact by the end I was fighting even though my powers could give out at anytime" Tommy didn't dwell on those memories. Lord Zedd had correctly identified him as a weak link and targeted him again and again until his powers finally gave out.

Kira shook her head. She never doubted Dr O's bravery but that sounded close to stupid. She was a little worried about him. Perhaps she should talk to Hayley about this and get her side of their relationship while she's at it. "Right I'll go and hunt down Connor and Ethan, you rest" she point at Dr O.

"Yes mother" Tommy replies

Kira lets the comment slide and goes off to the Cybercafé.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Cybercafé she finds Connor and Ethan sitting in the corner as usual. "Hey Kira" they both said.

"You two are helping with Dino Ops tomorrow" Kira says with her hands on her hips.

"We thought you were doing it today" Connor tells her as he sits there.

"Dr O is still a little sore from our final battle. I left him to get some rest. Truthfully I'm a little worried about him"

Ethan sat up straight "Why?"

"Something he said about this being the third time he has lost his powers. I mean we all ached after that final battle but lets face it, none of us has had 5 separate ranger powers flowing through our bodies"

Connor and Ethan had to agree that was true.

"Maybe I should talk to Hayley about it" Kira says

"Talk to me about what?" Hayley says from behind.

Connor speaks before Kira can "Kira's worried about Dr O"

"Is Tommy alright?" Hayley asks Kira. Oh god she hadn't checked up on him in days.

Kira goes on to explain about his aches and what he said about his previous ranger powers. "He says not to worry but I thought you would understand this more than me" Kira tells Hayley.

"Truthfully Kira I'm not sure either. He almost never lets me check him but he should I mean after all he's been brainwashed and poisoned and had who knows how many spells placed on him. That doesn't even include all the cuts and bruises he's gotten over the years. Heck I haven't even gotten to the time he was cloned yet"

All 3 look at Hayley "Cloned?" Ethan asks

"What? Oh yeah some wizard cloned him in an attempt to recreate the evil green ranger"

"I get the impression we have barely scratched the surface in his stories" Kira points out

"No kidding. I still think he hasn't told me them all yet and I've known him for years" Hayley replies. That man is so infuriating at times. "I'll go see him tonight"

"Oh could you not mention I told you, he said he didn't want to worry you" Kira says wanting to avoid Dr O's bad side.

"I won't Kira. Tommy is just stubborn. Know him as long as I have you discover that. Sometimes you just need to be blunt with him"

"Or break in to his apartment" Kira mutters under her breath

Hayley looks at her. She didn't just say that, Tommy did not tell her about that. "Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys later" Hayley walks off while she mentally notes to inflict further pain on Tommy after she has made sure he's ok.

"See you Hayley" all 3 say.

"You guys seen Trent?" Kira asks

"No, think he's spending time with his dad now that Mesagog is gone" Connor answers.

"Oh well that's good" Kira said rather disappointed. "I'm going to go and get my guitar, it helps me relax."

"Sure Kira. See you later" Ethan says.

Kira walks out the café. Ethan turns to Connor "So how are you and Krista doing?" referring to Connor's girlfriend.

"Fine. We're going out tonight. How about you and Angela?" Connor asks Ethan

"Dude we are so in sync. Galaxy Wars marathon tonight, totally her idea"

Connor looked at his friend. Yep he had certainly found someone just like him. With Krista, Connor still found himself terrified he would say the wrong thing even though to be fair Krista seemed to let his blunders slide these days. "Do you think Dr O will be ok?"

"I'm sure he will be. Maybe it's like he said to Kira, that it will just take longer for his body to heal up" Ethan replies

"Yeah I'm sure your right. So we'll help clean up Dino Ops tomorrow" Connor says

"See you bright and early" Ethan says as he stands up "Well I better get ready for tonight"

"Me too" Connor stands up and they both walk out.

* * *

Evening time Hayley is about to lock up the café and go see Tommy. Its probably time for some tough love in his case. Love. God she was still in love with him even after all these years. She hadn't thought she was when he first reappeared in her life and they had been so distracted fighting Mesagog she had barely had time to think about her feelings. Of course that changed when she put him in that coma. She nearly killed him. She was terrified in that hospital watching him lie there. She had really wanted to climb into bed next to him and hold him for dear life but they were back to where they started. They had dated briefly but their lives pulled them apart before it had gotten serious, well serious for Tommy, she already loved him. The sound of the door opening catches her attention. Hayley turns round "Kira, what are you doing here?"

Kira walks in the door "I wanted to talk to you alone before you went to see Dr O"

"OK" Hayley says unsure about what this is about. "Take a seat"

Kira hops on a chair. "I wanted to ask about you and Dr O because he told me a little bit about when you were in college and how you actually met" a grin appears on her face.

Hayley sees the look on Kira's face "Oh god, he told you about the library didn't he?"

"Yep and how you found out he use to be a ranger. Left your purse huh"

Hayley rolls her eyes "It was the first thing that popped into my head. Some genius I am if that's the best I can come up him"

"Don't blame yourself, although I have to ask where did you get a set of lock picks from?"

"I have many skills" Hayley cryptically replies

"Did you use any of them on Dr O?" Kira puts a suggestive overtone on the statement

"Kira! You are way too young to be discussing that stuff with me"

"I didn't hear a no but I'll let you off the hook. Look to be honest I was just curious about your relationship. Telling someone else you're a power ranger isn't just something you do on a whim"

Hayley sighs "No its not but I forced him into it. He was just so damn interesting I had to figure him out like I would some piece of technology and I know that sounds really bad but I hate mysteries. I have to know how things work, what the answers are. Is this making any sense?"

"A little. Dr O said you dated for a while"

"Yeah we did"

"Why didn't you pick it back up after he got back?"

"Oh that's a story"

"I've got plenty of time"

"Just let me lock the doors, this could take a while" Hayley stands up and locks the door then comes back "Right well lets begin when he literally showed up out of the blue at my door, in fact that door" Hayley points to the café door.

* * *

Flashback to a few years ago.

Hayley was tidying up the café. She needed to keep herself occupied. Ever since she heard about that island blowing up a week ago, the one Tommy was working on she had been going close to insane with worry. He hadn't called, the authorities had given up any hope of finding survivors. This just wasn't right. This wasn't how Tommy of all people should die. Her attention is caught by banging on the door. Who the hell can this be? She opens it and her eyes widen "Tommy!". Hayley pulls him into a hug "Thank god. I thought you were dead" Tears are now running down her cheeks.

"Its alright Hayley. I'm here" Tommy strokes her back.

"Dear god you stink" Hayley says pulling back.

"Well I did just swim who knows how far, then travel non stop to get here Hayley"

"What happened?"

Tommy's face went grim "You better sit down". Tommy went on to tell Hayley about Mesagog and his attack on the island.

"What about Anton?" Hayley asks

"I couldn't find him" Tommy says with some regret. "Hayley I came here because I need your help"

"With what?"

"Hayley, evil like that doesn't just disappear. Mesagog will be back and I need your help to be ready for him"

"Well I've actually got a few ideas about that. Wait here" Hayley goes off and reappears with a notebook and hands it to Tommy. Tommy opens it and inside are sketches of morphers and weapons for power rangers.

"Hayley this is genius"

"Well it would be if I could create a power source small enough to make the morphers work"

"I can help there" Tommy reaches into his pocket and pulls out 3 coloured gems one red, one blue, one yellow.

"What are those?"

"I call them Dino Gems. They're actually pieces of the meteor that crashed on Earth 65 million years ago"

Hayley takes them. "They're glowing"

"They possess power. DNA altering power. They can combine with a human giving them special abilities. These were the basis of all the work Anton and I carried out. Can you use these to power the morpher?"

"I think so. I mean those sketches are just my rough ideas"

"Yeah I have some ideas of my own but what's also important is that with these gems we can control the Zords that Anton and I created"

"You think they survived?"

"I know they did Hayley and I can't explain how I know that, I just do" Tommy yawns.

"Well saving the world can wait until tomorrow. You need a shower and some sleep"

"I can't say I disagree with you there"

"Come on then you can sleep on my couch"

"Thanks Hayley and by the way its great to see you again"

"Yeah I know" Hayley jokes and Tommy chuckles.

Flashback ends

* * *

"We spent the next few months building Dino Ops and creating your morphers. With Tommy's knowledge I was basically able to recreate the technology that he and Anton created together. As for a relationship it never came up and I never raised it. Truthfully Kira there simply wasn't time to work on one" Hayley says the last part with some regret.

"You have time now" Kira points out

"I've never been sure if Tommy wants anything long lasting. He isn't good at relationships not since…" Hayley trails off

"Not since what?" Kira asks

"Well you remember when Tommy's ex girlfriend Kimberley showed up"

"Yeah it was just after he got his powers"

"Well she was his first love and it didn't end well"

"How exactly?"

"She left for Florida and told him about it by letter after she had gone"

"Ouch. That explains why he was so uncomfortable when she showed up."

"I know. Actually I thought she might stay and they would get back together"

"Why didn't they?"

"Tommy never told me and considering how sensitive he is about it I decided not to push"

"Didn't you say you have to blunt with him sometimes?"

"I did but equally you have to know when not to push him"

Kira had to admit Hayley really seemed to understand Dr O. "So what about tonight?"

"Oh tonight I have to push" Kira couldn't help but notice the glee in Hayley's eyes when she said that.

* * *

Tommy had decided to take Kira's advice and rest. In fact he had dozed off. He got up and he felt a little better. He still ached, maybe some food would be a good idea. He had thought about what he and Kira had talked about, namely his relationship with Hayley. He hadn't thought about it the last year, too busy but now he had lots of free time and he wasn't sure what to do. He had cared for, he still cared for her. He had put some closure on his relationship with Kimberley this last year so what was stopping him moving on. Nothing you idiot a voice in his head spoke. Tommy goes off to his kitchen to find some food. He can't think on an empty stomach.

Hayley stands outside Tommy's door surprisingly nervous. Come on Hayley. What is wrong with you? Its only Tommy. She knocks and wait's for a minute until the door opens.

Tommy's meal is interrupted by the door so he gets up and walks over and opens it. "Hayley? Are you alright?"

Hayley barges in "That was my question for you"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Hayley walks to the centre of the room "Oh I don't know, maybe a final climatic battle and the loss of your powers"

Tommy sighs and closes the door "You've been speaking to Kira. Before you yell I simply didn't want to worry you"

"I'm your friend, I have the right to worry. Now sit down"

Tommy walks to the couch and sits down while Hayley pulls something out of her bag. "What's that?"

"A portable scanner and don't even think of arguing" Hayley scans Tommy from head to toe. She looks at the display and frowns.

"Well?" Tommy asks

"You'll live but you are going to rest for a couple of days. Your body just needs more time to adjust to being back to normal" Hayley laughs at her last remark.

What?" Tommy asks rather confused

"I just called you normal" Hayley says through her giggles.

Tommy can't help but laugh as well. When was the last time his life was normal?

Hayley composes herself and sits down next to Tommy. "So what will we do without evil villains to battle?"

"Who knows and besides I did most of the battling"

"Hey I played my part except when I put you in a coma. Sorry about that by the way"

"Hayley that wasn't your fault. I insisted we try the machine"

"I should have tested it more. Good grief I nearly killed you and it nearly killed me watching you in that hospital bed" Hayley says more than she means to, a tear falls down her cheek at the memory.

Tommy reaches up and wipes it away "Hey now don't cry. Remember I told you how I hate to see you cry"

Hayley smiles at the memory. "Yeah I do"

"See that's better. You always had a beautiful smile" Tommy loves that smile. Then a realisation hits him, he loves Hayley.

Hayley looks Tommy in the eye. God she still loves him. "Tommy I.."

Her words are cut off by Tommy pressing his lips on hers. A moan escapes her lips at the feeling.

They break apart breathless. Tommy strokes Hayley's cheek. "Hayley you're one of the few people who knows everything about me and hasn't run off. For that alone I love you and I know I should have said this sooner"

"Yes you should have and I love you too" Hayley leans in and they are back to kissing each other passionately.

* * *

The next morning Tommy wakes up in his bed to the noticeable sensation of a smooth, feminine presence sleeping next to him. He turns his head to see Hayley still asleep. He gently brushes some loose red hair off her face. She stirs and opens her eyes. "Morning beautiful"

Hayley smiles "Morning"

"I thought you said I needed to rest" Tommy says with strong reference to the fact they got very little rest last night.

"Rest is overrated" Hayley says as she snuggles into Tommy and he kisses the top of her head.

They are disturbed by voices from downstairs "Anyone home?" someone shouts.

Hayley looks at Tommy who sighs. "Its Connor, Ethan and Kira, they promised to help clean up Dino Ops" Tommy then looks at the clock on his bedside table "Oh wow its late. Guess you wore me out"

Hayley laughs slightly "Suppose so. I love you" Hayley kisses him

Tommy returns the kiss "I love you too. I'll go deal with them" Tommy gets up and finds his dressing gown and pits it on. He then wanders down the stairs.

Connor, Kira and Ethan are standing in the living room when Tommy walks in. "Morning guys. Sorry I slept in" he says with a cheerful tone

"No problem Dr O" Connor replies "Kira said you needed rest. How are you feeling today?"

"Better thank you. So why don't you 3 get started in Dino Ops and I'll go get changed" he says trying to get rid of them.

"Sure Dr O" Ethan answers

All 3 head off to the basement. Just before Kira goes she turns round and asks "Is Hayley coming to help with all the computer stuff"

Tommy rather nervously "I haven't asked her yet. I'll go do that" He starts to head up stairs then stops when he realised what he said "I mean I'll get dressed and phone her" Brilliant Tommy why don't you just tell them Hayley is lying in your bed. He continues off with Kira watching him suspiciously before she too heads to the basement.

She gets down there "Is it me or was Dr O acting a bit strange?"

"I think its just you Kira" Connor tells her

"Funny Connor but seriously didn't he seem a bit more cheerful than usual"

"He's always cheerful" Ethan points out.

"No something's up. He told us to get started so he could get rid of us, I'm sure of it. Come on we're going to see what's going on" Kira turns around and heads back up.

"Kira wait. You're reading too much into this" Connor says chasing after her.

All 3 get up to the living room to find Hayley and Tommy standing there. "Hayley you're here awful quick?" Kira asks

"Well I was actually on my way over anyway, you know to help" Hayley says rather nervously

Kira raises an eyebrow "In yesterday's clothes"

Hayley and Tommy are both lost for words.

"Hayley did you stay the night?" Kira asks flatly, her arms crossed.

"Yes" Hayley says in a small voice

"You and Dr O got back together didn't you?" Kira has a knowing smirk on her face.

Tommy puts his arm around Hayley's waist "Yes we did" and to emphasise the point he kisses Hayley on the cheek.

"Aw I knew you two would make a cute couple" Ethan says

Connor looks at him "Aw? What are you a girl?"

Kira shoots both of them a killer look before turning back to Tommy and Hayley "So are we going to clean Dino Ops or are we just going to stand here"

"Would you 3 mind if me and Hayley got some breakfast first?" Tommy asks

"Not at all" Kira replies "Come on you 2, they are boulders that need moving"

Connor and Ethan groan.

"Oh stop it" Kira grabs both by the shirts and drags them off.

"Well that was awkward" Hayley says.

"Yeah but at least its out in he open. Actually I think that's better. I love you and I don't care who knows" Tommy spins Hayley round so they are face to face.

"I love you as well" Hayley replies. They then kiss passionately as they begin their journey as a couple.


End file.
